Time Travel
by CherryTroi
Summary: Our heroes get their hands on a time-travelling lolly. They end up in the distant future, and it's all abit wierd...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a warm summer's evening, and Vince Noir was sitting in a bar waiting for Leroy to appear. As he spun on his chair, cloak swishing around him, he noticed a short fat man run into the toilets with tears pouring down his unusually large face.

Vince considered going and comforting the distressed man, because he was so kind at heart, and he needed a wee. He swung his glittery legging-encased legs off the stool and followed him into the toilets. Inside, the man was in the corner on the floor in a puddle of tears.

"Alright," greeted Vince, standing at least a metre from the mess, so as not to get his boots wet, "what's up? My name's Vince."

The sniffling man looked up at the mod, and in an American accent, sobbed "Sebastian. Do you really want to hear my depressing story?"

"Yeah sure," nodded Vince as he was distracted by the mirror.

"Ok. I'm a scientist, an amazing scientist, I invent wonderful things. They're going to go on sale this year. Robot Kangaroos to carry babies, rocket boots, and toilets that will follow you round. I should be happy, but... I haven't ever had a proper girlfriend. I'm too ugly!" at this, he burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Listen, Seb, I think I can help you. All you need is a makeover, I'd be happy to help," Vince offered, slightly disgusted at the sight of a grown man blubbering like a baby. "I'll put you on a diet, take you shopping, maybe plastic surgery..."

"Really?" Sebastian shot up, his eyes shining, and hugged Vince hard. One montage later, he was a new man. Fit and handsome, they walked into a bar and girls swooned for him. Just before he left with a group of girls, the pretty scientist turned to Vince. "Thank you, you've done so much for me!"

"No problem." Vince looked down shyly, twisting his toe. He knew this was the part of the story where the scientist would reward him with something.

"Here, have a lolly."

"What, that's it!"

"Use it wisely. It's a time-travelling lolly. Take care!" Sebastian hurried off, leaving Vince holding the lolly.

The bell tinkled, as the door of the Nabootique opened to let Vince in, beaming. Howard looked suspiciously at his best friend. Or it might not have been suspiciously, you can't really tell with Howard's tiny eyes.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Wait, get Naboo and Bollo first, I have great news!" Vince exclaimed jumping about excitedly. Just as he said this, the tiny shaman, flanked by his familiar entered the room.

Vince acknowledged them, and then went on to explain his lolly experience. The group listened cautiously. When he had finished, Bollo turned to Naboo and in an ominous voice said "I gotta bad feeling about this." Naboo rolled his eyes at him, and then looked curiously at Vince. "What are you gunna do with that?"

"I might go to the 70's and make friends with Sid Vicious, imagine that!" said Vince dreamingly.

"No," interrupted Howard, "let's go slightly into the past and surprise ourselves!" The tall northern jazz freak waggled his eyebrows at the others excitedly, which merely earned him some slightly disgusted looks. Bollo suggested going to the planet of the apes, and started an argument with Howard on the validity of its future existence. Naboo and Vince argued about what acts to see at Woodstock. Soon, they were all fighting to get the lollypop. It came to an abrupt end when someone (Howard) accidentally starting the time machine, and they were all thrown far into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The four tumbled onto a hill, completely bewildered.

"Where are we?" groaned Vince, staggering onto his feet. He almost toppled over, but Howard caught his fall, and they shared a moment between them, like a couple, Vince laid in Howard's arms.

"Oh my god, this is bad," said Naboo flatly, peering over the hill. The others came over and gasped at the sight before them.

To the West was a gleaming city, with futuristic spires and glittering domes. To the East was a medieval-looking city that was actually quite ugly. In the middle of both these places, there was a war waging. There were thousands of people, girl-fighting, bitch-slapping, pinching each other, pulling hair. It was a terrible sight. There were medics wheeling off men who had fainted, probably from exhaustion.

Vince exchanged looks with Naboo and Bollo.

"We should find out what's going on down there," said Vince concernedly. He didn't like the fighting. He was delicate. "Howard?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the jazz maverick fumbling with the lolly.

"What are you doing?" asked Vince, voice breaking in bewilderment.

"We've gotta get out of here. It looks dangerous," said Howard cowardly. Again, this earned Howard looks of disgust.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Naboo exclaimed, "It's stopped working."

"No! What are we going to do! We'll be trapped here forever!" screamed Howard, falling to his knees.

"Stop whining," Bollo snapped in a deep voice. Howard gave an annoyed side-glance to Bollo.

"It's alright Howard, we'll just go get some help," comforted Vince.

"Ok, let's split up," announced Naboo, "Vince with me, and Howard with Bollo."

"But that's not the way we do it, if we ever split up, I'd be with Vince," Howard pointed out.

"I think it's vital to the story that we do it this way," said Naboo, mysteriously looking up at Howard.

At this, Vince and Naboo walked off to the shiny city. Howard turned to Bollo.

"So, I guess it's me and you old chum," smiled Moon creepily.

"Shut up."

The pair walked off in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince entered the shiny city first, through an alley made of glitter. He stopped, staring at the street in front of him in joy and amazement. Hundreds of people were bustling around under the glitter ball sun, all going about their daily business, shopping at the massive Topshop, visiting hairdressers, walking around the park in a mod way. This would've been normal to Vince, except they all looked identical to him. Every single person had the exact same big, startled eyes, the long skinny legs. There were only slight differences, for example they were all wearing different, but equally stylish outfits, and some were small... child Vinces. Vince just stood there in the mouth of the alley, thinking how perfect this was.

"Alright," nodded a Vince, walking past Vince, wearing a cloak with red and purple feathers around the neck, and some gold Chelsea boots under tight black drainpipes. (Vince made a note to self to start wearing more feathered cloaks. The one he was wearing now looked average compared to the fashion show he was witnessing.)

Naboo, wondering why his taller friend had stopped, peaked under his arm and groaned. Naboo wasn't so happy to see a world of Vince's. How did any work get done? He stepped out into full view, and then realised that was a mistake. In an instant, they were surrounded by wide-eyed Vince's, and the tiny Shaman was easily lifted off the ground and carried away. He feebly attempted to call for Vince, but he didn't actually know which one was his Vince. Instead he just straightened his turban and glared at the Vinces.

Original Vince watched these events play out in horror, then belatedly started chasing his duplicate selves down the street made of bubbles.

"Alright? I couldn't help but notice your platforms. They're just a bit last millennia. Just a heads up," advised a Vince in a PVC jumpsuit and a ruby medallion, trotting along beside him.

"Actually, I hear they're coming back," said another Vince knowingly. This one was wearing a classic sombrero and poncho combo, with some amazing cowboy boots.

"Really? You're outfit's genius by the way! No, I mean, what're you going to do with my Naboo!" demanded Original Vince.

"You're not from around here are you? Don't worry. It'll all be conveniently explained in a minute," replied Vince, tapping his nose and winking.

One minute later, original Vince and Naboo were in a massive dome, looking at King Vince. He wore a glitter ball suit, with a massive glittery crown to match. His legs were lazily crossed over the edge of his seat, but when he noticed he had guests, he sat up straight.

"Oh Naboo! You've returned to us!" King Vince cried, wrapping Naboo in an embrace.

"Oi ya ball bag, get off me. What's going on?" Naboo wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, and what do you mean returned?" added Vince.

"Oh. What are you, from a parallel universe?"

"No - time travel."

"That would've been my second guess."

Naboo and Vince looked expectantly at King Vince, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok. Get ready for a story then, gather round. Not you, rug." The rug lay back down disappointedly. "Hundred and hundreds of years ago..."

MEANWHILE

Howard and Bollo were both in a cage. Bollo really disliked Howard, so he was trying to sit as far away as possible from him, but Howard kept nudging his elbow accidentally while sobbing. Bollo was enraged, even though he could hardly feel anything through his hair. Just as he was about to punch the northerner, a man walked into the room.

He was tall and was only wearing some tweed pants and a crown. He had incredibly youthful legs. He glared at the men in the cage, making his eyes almost non-existent.

"Why've you got us in a cage?" wept original Howard, "I'm you!"

"I don't trust anyone."

King Howard, half crouched, circled the cage like an animal. He then approached the cage cautiously.

"There's only one test to prove you're safe. Scat to me, sir," requested King Howard.

"Beee, bo dab o da skeeba dee bop wow," mumbled Howard nervously, not sure if this was what Howard wanted.

"That's some fine scatting sir, may I ask where you learnt sir?" beamed King Howard, pleased with Howard's abilities.

"Yes sir, at the London school of scat sir, may I ask what your favourite jazz album is sir?" replied Howard enthusiastically. Usually he could only talk about jazz to Chester Concrake, but he'd unfortunately fallen down the toilet whilst looking for butterflies the week before, so hadn't been able to speak to Howard.

A conversation ensued, between the Howards, and it was like a family reunion. Bollo sat, miserable and silent. He'd tried saying he had a bad feeling about this, but no one ever listened to Bollo did they? While the gorilla wallowed in his bitterness, Howard asked King Howard why there was a whole city of Howards.

"Well, little man, no, big man, no, man. Hundreds of years ago..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter this time, thankyou for reviews, they're very much appreciated:) xxxxxx**

The History of Noir-ville and Moon-land

_It was 2020 and everyone had tuned in for the Queen's speech. She was halfway through, when suddenly, there was a loud pop and she turned into Vince! The camera immediately cut to someone else only to find they too had turned into Howard. This was happening worldwide. When scientists looked into it, they realised why. Vince and Howard were the final evolutionary stage for humanity, obviously!_

_World conflict, famine, inequality- everyone's problems were solved. Vince's and Howard's all joined hands and danced in triumph. The only people that hadn't turned into Vince or Howard were Naboo and Bollo, so they had a very significant role to play in the new world order. Whenever there was a problem, or an argument, Naboo would sort it out. Naboo sorts everything out. But then, a terrible thing happened. Naboo was sick of stopping petty arguments over shoes or music and rescuing people from weird monsters and strange circumstances. After rescuing a Howard that had got stuck in a trombone, he jumped onto his sofa, and told Bollo that he was going to sleep, and no one should wake him. _

_When people tried to come to Naboo for help, Bollo would throw hairbrushes and fountain pens at them. Finally they stopped trying. It was ok for a couple of months, everyone tried really hard to stay out of trouble. But a Vince had left his straighteners on, and a Howard had burned himself on them. A massive argument ensued, with all the Vince's siding with Vince, and all the Howard's siding with Howard. That was when the war started. _

_Now, there are always Vince's fighting with Howard's, 24/7. It's terrible. The thing we need is Naboo, but now he is lost, and even if he wasn't, Bollo's still protecting him. People have tried to find him, but always get lost in the woods, and fall down a hole. They're hopeless without their tiny shaman to guide them. One day, he shall return from his beauty sleep, and save us all._


	5. Chapter 5

King Vince finished his story. Original Vince was jumping in and out of view of a full length mirror, in a stylish pirate outfit he'd found in a closet. Naboo was staring enigmatically at a wall covered in portraits of Vince, humming Peacock dreams. Neither of them could concentrate on stories very well, but they had just about managed to get the gist of it.

"We need you Naboo," King Vince said earnestly, again invading Naboo's personal space with an embrace.

"Well you can't have Naboo, he's ours!" retorted Original Vince protectively. He turned to Naboo as he was shaking King Vince off. "What should we do Naboo?"

"We've got to help them, but I'm not staying here, I've left some cakes in the oven," replied Naboo seriously.

"We can't go home, with the time-travelling lolly not working," Vince fretted. He had now changed back into his mirror ball suit but he'd kept the fake parrot on his shoulder, the eye patch and the pirate hat.

"There's only one thing we can do. Find the other Naboo and save the world," announced Naboo, looking into his friend's eyes, "let's go back to the hill and meet up with Howard and Bollo." The pair explained their plan to save Noir-ville and Moon-land to King Vince, and left through a corridor painted with sunshine.

Howard nodded seriously all the way through King Howard's story, while Bollo picked his nose and wiped bogies on the back of Howard's shirt. They blended in well.

"Do you think you can help us?" asked King Howard.

"Yes, I am your saviour," said Howard, puffing out his chest heroically, "I will steal our Naboo from Vince and give him to you, he's tiny, I can probably fit him in my trumpet case."

"No. You don't touch Naboo." Bollo reluctantly joined the conversation. "The only logical thing to do, is to find the Naboo that belongs here and wake him up," Bollo said, disgusted with Howard's plan to kidnap the shaman

"Oh, yeah. Um, we should just go join back up with Vince and Naboo then, ha..." chirped Howard, embarrassed but glad that he'd finally get to be back with his soul mate Vince.

After a bit of persuading, the paranoid King Howard eventually let the pair out of their cage. Without Vince's nonchalant ways and nattily dressed manner, the Howards had turned miserable and suspicious. On the other hand, Howard wondered how completely insane the Vince's must be without Howard's wise and measured personality to keep them grounded. In reality, the Vince's had fared a bit better, but they did need Howard really, they had all partied a bit too hard and had woken up a little later than they had intended.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard and Bollo returned to the hill half an hour after Vince and Naboo. During that time, Vince had found some face paint in a bush. When they turned to greet their friends, Naboo was a tiger and Vince was a dolphin.

"Alright," nodded Vince proudly, "do you want to be a crocodile?"

Howard considered this, but came to the conclusion this wasn't the time. "No, we have a mission. We have a responsibility to these people. We must do what's right," said Howard righteously, looking into the distance, "let me tell you the history of this place. Hundreds of years ago..."

"Yeah yeah, we've already heard it. How are we gunna find the other Naboo?" said Vince, stroking his chin, but carefully so as to avoid smudging his face paint.

"I know," said Naboo, looking up at the others. "I can find out where I am, but its gunna be hard. I'm gunna need to concentrate."

"Well go on then!" exclaimed Howard.

"Alright, keep your pants on." Naboo closed his eyes, and sat down on the ground cross legged. A light slowly shone down on him from the sky, and a choir started singing. The others gathered round him, linked hands and skipped in a circle without thinking. Then it all stopped, with the others shaking their heads and wondering what had just happened.

"What was that Naboo?"

"It's a shaman secret," he said tapping his nose, "but I know where the other Naboo is now. He's in an abandoned shopping centre just down the road. Thing is, he's hidden, so I don't know where he is in there."

"Well it should be easy enough, let's go," smiled Vince eagerly. He wondered if there were any clothes left in the shopping centre.

The four wandered off, Naboo and Bollo in the lead.

After a while, they got there. Standing in front of them was a massive building, with about 6 floors. Vince bit his lip, worried about how long this search was going to take, and tried the door, but it was locked. Bollo tried to smash it open with his gorilla strength, but it was too strong even for him. Bollo picked up Howard, intending to use him as a battering ram, when a komodo dragon came and stopped him.

"You'll need a key for that," whispered the big lizard. He was splayed out across the ground, gazing up at the men. He flicked out his tongue mysteriously.

"Where's the key?" Howard asked, widening his eyes so as to make him look trust worthy, but instead, made him look like he was going to rape the reptile.

"Why should I tell you?" hissed the Komodo dragon backing away alarmed from Howard. Vince shook his head at Howard's people skills, and took over the conversation.

"Alright, what's your name?" grinned Vince.

"Larry Adam," he replied, instantly liking the dolphin faced person.

"Vince Noir. Do you know where the key is?"

"Maybe I do. Why do you want it?"

"We need to find our friend, he's in there somewhere."

"You lost him?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I understand the feeling. You see, 2 years ago, I lost my son in there. He was small enough to squeeze in through the ventilation. I called him to come back, but he said he was going on an adventure," Larry wiped a tear from his eye with his claw; "tell you what. I'll give you the key, if you promise me one thing. Find my son, bring him back to me." He regurgitated the key, and shoved it towards him.

"Cheers!" said Vince gratefully, scooping it up, and went to open the door."

"Don't worry sir, we'll find your son," Howard smiled creepily at Larry, who glared back at him.

Bollo and Howard followed Vince into the shopping centre, with Naboo behind them. He stopped to talk to Larry.

"How come you didn't go in after him?" asked Naboo.

"There are monsters in there boy," warned the reptile, and then he waddled away.

"Typical." Naboo rolled his eyes and joined the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews please(:**

"This place's massive, it's gunna take ages to find Naboo!" complained Vince. He'd kept up his good mood for hours, but he was in need of a nap. The four of them were standing at the bottom of a broken down escalator, or as Vince called it, the magic moving stairs that had stopped magically moving. The shopping centre was enormous, but as they were only on the ground floor, there weren't that many shops on this level. Everywhere was dark, some shop windows had been broken, and things stolen. The whole place was quite eerie, but instead of creeping Vince out, it just made him more sleepy.

"We'll have to do it systematically, shop by shop, floor by floor," instructed Howard, remembering how he once had to systematically search Stationary Village for a lost sharpener. He sighed with happiness.

"Yeah, it's gunna take ages!" repeated Vince, frustratedly stamping his foot.

"I guess the only way is to split up again," said Naboo rationally, "each of us take two shops to look through, then meet back here." He said this reluctantly for this place was full of bad juju, and his shaman sense was tingling.

The others agreed, and peeled off, choosing their own shops. Naboo had wandered off into a little cafe. He looked under tables, keeping his eyes peeled for signs of his future self, future Bollo, Larry Adam's son, and danger. He shuffled into the kitchen, his curled trainers disturbing the dust. He looked in drawers and cupboards, not seeing the pair of yellow eyes, watching him from the ceiling.

Bollo had gone to a grocery stall, and found a bunch of bananas. Instead of using conventional methods of searching the place, he ate bananas and threw rotten fruit at the walls. He was just thinking how bad it smelt when he saw the next store was a designer clothes shop. One of the ones where there are like six pieces of clothing, all spaced out and costing tens of thousands of pounds. Bollo swaggered into the shop, thinking how stupid the clothes were. A pair of jeans that looked completely average, for so much money? Bollo had brought a crate of tomatoes with him, and he laughed as he splattered a white jacket with red stains. He worked his way through the shop, until he reached the last item.

He instantly dropped his fruit, and wiped his hands on a delicate scarf worth quarter of a million pounds. The thing that had caught his attention was an obnoxiously bright pink evening gown. To anyone else, it would've been disgusting, but Bollo loved it. He slipped the dress on, and spun around in it. He now understood why people would pay so much for clothes. After allowing himself some time to just stroke his pretty dress, he put his serious face back on. He couldn't let the others know he liked to wear dresses. He was near the counter and on it there was a note. Bollo reached for it and squinted at it. He couldn't read it, but he recognised the scrawl, this was a message from Naboo! He lumbered back to the meeting place, completely forgetting he was wearing a dress.

Vince had gone straight to a shoe shop. He found some Chelsea boots, but they weren't his size, so he chucked them out of his sight disappointedly. He gazed at the section of black polishable men's work shoes, wandering how people could wear such boring things. He went to the door that lead to the store room, but before he opened it, he had a flash back of the only time he'd ever been in a store room for a shoe shop before. It had been a few years ago. He had tried on some cowboy boots which were a size too small for him, and asked an assistant if there was a bigger size. She'd been in there for 10 minutes, and he was getting impatient. When no one was looking, he had sneaked into the room, innocently thinking that there'd just be stacks of shoes of different sizes. How wrong he was. Instead of a floor, there was a massive slide that Vince fell onto, sliding down into the darkness. Eventually he landed, and before him was a person made of flip flops. The flip flop person had started screaming at Vince, and then guards made of trainers tried to grab him, but Vince ran away, with them in pursuit. They had cornered him, and Vince begged for his life. They grabbed his arms and shoved him in a little box, and when he climbed out he was back in the store wearing crocs. He fell to his knees, dramatically yelling 'noooooooo...' while the assistant had Howard's voice telling him to wake up. Back in the present, Vince realised it wasn't a flash back, just a dream he'd had, and he opened the door. There was nothing in there, so he left, but just before he closed the door, he heard a voice.

"Put on the crocs little girl."

Vince ran to the next shop.

This happened to be a camping shop, and at the front there was a hammock. Vince walked straight to it, and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

Back in the kitchen, Naboo was just giving up his search when something jumped on his back. Naboo shook it off, alarmed. He turned to look at a small cat gazing up at him with yellow eyes.

"Aw, hello," smiled Naboo, picking the cat up, and cuddling it. It had long blue fur, and purred very loudly. It had a very calming effect on the shaman, and he carried it off, not thinking where he was going, until he saw Vince in his hammock at the front of a shop, with a shadow leaning over him. Naboo tutted, and jogged over to the camping shop.

Back at the meeting place, Howard had joined Bollo.

"Hey old chap," Howard greeted him. "Nice dress." Howard looked Bollo up and down.

"Shut up," Bollo replied, thoroughly creeped out. "I have a note, from the future Naboo."

"Let's read it then!" exclaimed Howard.

"Wait for others," instructed Bollo. An awkward silence pursued.

"So, how did your search go?" said Howard eventually.

"Messed up stores. Found dress. Got note. You?"

"I arranged some stationary in that shop over there, then I looked through the music store for some jazz records, but I already had all of them. Yes sir, I must have the best jazz collection in the history of man-kind," chattered Howard, not realising Bollo was back to picking his nose and wiping them on Howard's shirt.

As Naboo reached the camping shop, Vince woke up, fluttering his eyelids, then he saw a face leant over his.

"Who are you?" asked Vince about to rub his eyes, then remembering the dolphin face paint. The person was still in the shadows.

"I am..." he hissed, but was interrupted. Naboo had walked over to Vince's side, and his cat had leapt from his shoulder, flying at the mystery person, its cute innocent face transforming into a monstrous grimace full of spiky teeth. Naboo watched horrified at his cat's rude behaviour, and Vince just struggled to stay awake, lying in his comfy hammock.

After a few minutes of hissing and fighting, the mystery figure came out of the shadows, revealing him to be a young teenage Vince, but he was dressed like a komodo dragon, and had a komodo dragon-head shaped hood on. His face was scaly green, his eyes all black, and he whipped his tongue out a lot.

Vince raised one eyebrow at the boy.

"I am Harry Adam, son of Larry Adam. What are you doing here, it is too dangerous for silly humans!" hissed Harry Adam.

"Um... well we're looking for our friend, he looks like him," Vince gestured towards Naboo, who was looking for his cat, "and we were looking for you too. Your dad wants you."

"Ah, my father. How I miss him. However, I cannot go back to him yet, for I have not had a worthy adventure to tell people of." Harry looked down disappointedly.

"I think I might just have the solution," beamed Vince, happy with how things were working out. Vince explained about their quest to find the future Naboo to the little komodo dragon boy, and he agreed to help the four find their friend, to be their guide and protector against the monsters of the shopping centre.

Naboo marched back to them, and glared at Harry, who was taller than him by about an inch.

"Where's my cat gone?" demanded Naboo.

"You mean that hell beast you were with? You fool, that thing has tried to kill me so many times, and would've killed your friend too! I saved your life," whispered Harry.

"Oh..." Naboo replied downheartedly. He really liked that cat. However it was a good reminder of the danger in this shopping centre.

"The only thing that saved you was your face paint. It thought you were a fellow feline."

"Hey Naboo, chin up, if you like cats so much, why don't you buy one when we get home?" offered Vince.

"It's against shaman law to have a cat." Naboo tilted his head to the side, shadow falling against his face and mysterious music playing. Vince looked away awkwardly, and then Naboo added "but if it wasn't, I'd call mine Fluffy."

Harry hissed, and followed Naboo and Vince as they strolled off to the broken down elevator discussing cat names. When they met up with Bollo and Howard, they each shared stories of what they found, and Vince introduced Harry. Howard looked a little jealous, because he'd found nothing interesting, but was comforted by the fact that Naboo had found a monster. They looked at the note Bollo had found, and discovered it to be a riddle:

_Do not come to me with your petty fights,_

_If you want me for a better reason, come towards the light._

They considered this.

"I hate riddles, future me is such a batty crease," complained Naboo.

"Does he mean he's dead? Y'know like, come towards the light," added in Vince, putting on a deep voice, making a dramatic gesture with his hands.

"He could mean the shop upstairs, it sells lamps?" Harry suggested.

"OK, let's go. Just up here," said Howard, gesturing to the broken down escalator.

Vince laughed at Howard's stupidity. "You can't, they're broken! Come on, we'll take the stairs."

Naboo and Bollo shook their heads simultaneously, and the five walked up the wooden staircase next to the escalators, Harry in the lead, and Howard next to Vince, giving a lecture about escalators, and Vince interrupting with his theory about stair wizards. Behind them, Naboo was formulating a plan with Bollo on how to smuggle a cat without the board of shamans knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were on the second floor, they went straight to the lamp store. They searched every corner of the shop, but there was no Naboo. There were however lots of different lamps there, and some torches too, which Howard suggested they all take.

"I'm not taking that, its bright yellow, it doesn't go with my outfit!" complained Vince, looking at the torch Howard held out to him.

"What- and I suppose a dolphin and a pirate do?" Howard shot back.

"Yeah, they're both from the sea," said Vince grinning.

"Fair enough. We need to keep systematically searching the shops," said Howard, with little enthusiasm.

Again, they all split off, searching a few shops each. This time, nothing interesting happened, except for Harry thinking Naboo was a monster, and jumping on his back. Naboo simply got out his blow dart pipe. Half an hour later, once Harry was conscious again, Naboo, Bollo, Harry and Vince met up in the pre-designated meeting spot.

"Where's Howard?" asked Vince. Naboo, Harry and Bollo shrugged.

"Which way did he go?"Vince tried. Bollo thought about it, and then pointed to a retro arcade. Harry gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Vince asked frantically, worried about Howard. Harry turned to Vince, with a crestfallen expression.

"In there, lives... the monster. Your friend must've been kidnapped by... the monster. If we don't do something... the monster will drink him like he was a diet coke."

"No, not like a diet coke! How do we defeat... the monster?"

"Well it's A to rotate clockwise, B to rotate anti-clockwise, arrow keys to position, just the usual really."

"What? You mean Tetris on GameBoy Colour?" questioned Vince, slightly confused.

"Yes! The skill was lost several millennia ago, I'm sorry, your tall, creepy friend is as good as dead," the Komodo dragon boy shook his head sadly.

Vince grinned at the others, and marched off towards the arcade, whipping out a heavily accessorized pink Game Boy from his back pocket.

Howard had innocently chosen the arcade, hoping to find some change in the machines. He checked every one, not noticing another presence in the room. He arrived at a game styled like the front half of a car and got in. He was feeling under the seat for long lost 10ps when something grabbed him from behind and licked his cheek.

Vince backed into the dark arcade, his big eyes darting around the place, looking for ...the monster. He spotted one game lit up in the depths of darkness, and strutted towards it as if he was in a fashion show. He could hear Howard screaming, so broke into a brisk march. When he got closer, he realised why Howard was screaming.

He was sat right next to ...the monster who was 2cm into Howard's personal bubble according to Vince's measurement, but that wasn't why. They were each holding a gun ...the monster was expertly shooting the disgusting spiders flooding the screen, and Howard was just trying to cover his eyes.

Vince coughed, giving Howard a reason to turn round.

"Vince! Help me!" whimpered the moustachioed man. The game paused and ...the monster turned around.

He was green, and had strawberry laces stuck to his face.

"I know you, you're one of the hitcher's mates, the one with the rubbish accent," exclaimed Vince.

"It's not rubbish! I'm a cockney, I'm a cockney..." mumbled the American trying to put on a cockney accent. By now Howard had scrambled out the car and was stood beside Vince.

"Where's the hitcher! We're doomed!" cried Howard, putting his arms up in a defensive position.

"Calm your barnet, apples and pairs," the piper twin said, "my boss died years ago, snuffed it. He stabbed a big geezer, then got cut up into little pieces for it. It was a rough area. My twin got cut up too, but I escaped. I lost me cockney eyebrow in the fight. It's grown back now..."

"Oh phew. What are you doing here then?" questioned Howard, "and why did you lick my cheek earlier?" he added.

"Well, when the boss died, it gave me the opportunity to do my own projects. I'd 'ad enough of the stabbing and violence. So I got into games, like Grand Theft Auto and Space Invaders. This is my arcade! I'm a cockney." He avoided the other question.

Vince and Howard were edging away during this little monologue.

"Come back, you're my prisoner, I'll stab you!" whined the green man.

"Look, we kind of need Howard, so can we have him back?"

"There's only one way."

They narrowed their eyes at each other, while some dramatic music played.

"Game Boy, Tetris, get the link cable," commanded Vince.

Vince and Howard stomped out the arcade triumphantly, and joined the others who congratulated them.

"While you were doing that, we found another note," Naboo handed the piece of paper to Vince after a verbal action replay of fitting a T-shaped Tetris block in at the last second. Vince and Howard read it, frowning with confusion.

_Are you still on this chase?_

_I'm in a place with lots of space._

"The sky?" suggested Bollo.

"I don't have wings Bollo. Or I might do..." specualted Naboo.

"There's an empty shop upstairs, let's go check it," their tour guide hissed. Onward, our heroes went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading this far xxx**

The five gathered around the bottom of the stairs leading up to the 4th floor.

"There are lots of monsters on this floor..." warned Harry.

"Yeah, well we need to find Naboo," Vince reminded him, looking at the others. They all gazed back at him with tiredness and boredom in their eyes. They were in need of a pep talk. "Look guys, Noir-ville and Moon-land need our help. All the Vinces and Howards can't stop fighting, they need their Naboo and Bollo to balance it out. When we bring them back and save the world, someone'll fix our lolly, and we'll go home. But until then, we need to keep on fighting! Naboo might be on this floor, and he might not, but we have to keep trying. Alright!"

"Erm, Vince?" said Howard.

"No, Howard, I know you're all tired, so am I, but we have to find Naboo!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! He's here somewhere."

"Vince! That's a great pep talk, and I agree! But we're surrounded by monsters!" Howard shouted.

"Oh..."

It was true. During Vince's inspirational talk, a crowd of beasts had surrounded them. They were all grinning, with massive lips, and rainbow spit. They looked like they'd been drawn by a five year old with a lot of imagination.

"Don't kill me, I have so much to give!" Howard fell to his knees, begging them.

The monsters laughed at him. "We don't want to kill you. We want to enslave you."

"What are you gunna make us do!" he whimpered pathetically.

The pink fish-like monster bent over, so its face was right up close to Howard's.

"You're going to make us milkshakes."

The monsters marched Vince, Howard, Naboo, Bollo and Harry to a nearby milkshake bar, and gave them their instructions.

"Lizard-boy, you need to milk the cows," commanded the colourful, evil creation.

"I'm a komodo dragon! And cows! Why are there cows here!" cried Harry.

"Because you need milk for milkshakes, fool. Now go. Put the hat and gloves on, can't be unhygienic."

Harry stomped off, hissing.

"Make our milkshakes, slaves," the beast pointed to the four of them.

"And what if we don't?" piped up Vince, like a rebellious teen.

"We'll eat you instead. Like milk slaves." The thing laughed at his rubbish play on words and left.

"What're we gunna do, Naboo?" Vince immediately turned to the shaman for help.

"It's alright, I've got a plan. Y'know how sometimes, when you and Howard argue, you kinda just fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's really weird, coz I'm never even tired."

"Well that's because I put sleeping pills in you're hot chocolates. Then by the time you've woken up, you've forgotten your little fight," lisped Naboo.

"That's a violation of our human rights!" complained Howard.

"You two can give me a bangin' headache sometimes."

"Fair enough."

"Me and Bollo will take the monsters orders, you two make all the milkshakes, then I'll put the pills in," schemed Naboo. The others agreed with the plan, and Naboo and Bollo went out the front with pens and pads, and polite smiles. Except, Bollo can't really do polite, or smile, so he just pulled his normal face instead.

Vince and Howard went into the milking room to see how Harry was doing, but all they found was a note. Vince picked it up, wondering if it was one of Naboo's clues, but it wasn't. It was a letter from Harry: _To Vince, Naboo, Bollo, and the other one. I can't do this, I'm sorry. You will do fine without me, you're all heroes. I've gone back to my father. Thank you for this experience, Harry._

Vince wiped a tear from his eye. He got attached to people so easily, but at least he was back with his father. Then he realised someone was going to have to milk the cows.

"I'm not doing it!" yelped Vince straight away.

Howard read his mind. "I don't want to touch cow udders!" he whined.

"Look at my outfit! I don't want milk all over it."

"What - and I do!"

They bickered, until Naboo and Bollo came back with the orders.

"You two are hopeless," tutted Naboo, "Bollo, can you milk the cows?"

Bollo rolled his eyes, but walked over to the cows anyway.

Howard and Vince thanked him, then joined Naboo in the kitchen section.

Before Naboo could start reading out the orders, they heard angry mooing.

"Er, does he know how to milk a cow Naboo?" questioned Howard.

He glanced at the jazz obsessed man, and said it didn't matter.

"Look at this list, penguin milkshake, moisturiser and hairspray milkshake, lady's beard milkshake with a topping of shoe lace... you know what, just put the pills in plain milk." Naboo wrinkled his nose, looking at an order of toilet water and butterfly wing milkshake.

"But they'll have no taste?" Vince had a point. If they didn't drink enough of it, they wouldn't fall asleep.

"I'll spit in them," Naboo said in a monotone.

A while later, the four were stepping over snoozing monsters. The plan had worked. Plus, Naboo had found another note from his future self.

"I hope it's not another poncey riddle..." Naboo said, then read it out.

"_Have you seriously not got my clues yet?_

_Basically, I'm in the car park. Top Floor. Ball bags."_

"That doesn't rhyme," fretted Vince.

"Space, towards the light, it all makes sense now," Howard tilted his head, attempting to look intelligent.

"We just need to get to car park now," said Bollo.

"Yeah, but there's gunna be some stupid monster, or challenge on the next floor," sighed Naboo wearily.

"Come on team!" Vince was happy with the progress, and he led the others upstairs, ready for whatever was coming next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou all very much for reading this far, and for the reviews:)**

"What floor are we on, Howard?" asked Vince inquisitively.

"4th," replied Howard. They were all sat down at a table outside a cafe.

"So we've got to get past this floor, the next floor, then we're in the car park!"

"It's not that simple, there are loads of monsters in these floors," added Naboo.

"I gotta bad feeling 'bout this."

"Yeah, you've already said that," Naboo rolled his eyes at Bollo.

"What if we just leg it?" suggested Vince.

"Just as long as we don't die..." Howard said in a thoughtful tone. He remembered the last time he died, it had all been a bit of a nuisance really.

They all stood up, eyes on the next flight of stairs. Bizarrely, it was guarded by Bob Fossil. The truth is, they already knew that – and they'd been sitting at the cafe table for half an hour, putting off the inevitable confrontation.

"Why d'you think he's here?" whispered Vince behind his hand to Howard. They watched the American grab invisible food from the air and eat it, bobbing along to 'I can't go for that', oblivious to the four pair of eyes trained on him.

"I don't know, I thought everyone turned into me or you?" replied Howard, a bit too loudly it seemed.

Like in a clichéd horror film, Bob Fossil dramatically turned to look at them.

Naboo backed into Vince, who grabbed hold of Bollo, who was busy wiping bogeys onto Howard's shirt.

"Hey you guys, I've been looking for you!" yelled Fossil. He bounded over to them, grabbed Naboo, and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed poor Naboo, who'd been picked up too many times today.

"I've always thought we made a great double act," explained Fossil as he put the tiny shaman down.

"Oi, me an' Howard are the only double act round here," complained Vince.

Bob spat at Vince.

"Um, Mr. Fossil, how long have you been looking for us exactly?" asked Howard, getting back to the main concern.

"I don't know, for about 70 pancake days," smiled Fossil.

Howard blinked at him.

"Yeah, I befriended a camel, and he tried to digest me. High five!" He raised his hand hopefully to Bollo, and got rejected.

"So we've travelled to the distant future, where everyone's turned into me and Vince, apart from Naboo and Bollo, one of the hitcher's cronies, and now you! This storyline just gets stupider and stupider!" complained Howard, exasperatedly, "how come you haven't aged a day?"

"Sometimes I draw faces on my hands and make them talk to me..."

"Is that your explanation?"

Bob Fossil nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok then," Howard glared at him.

"Have you been up to the car park recently, Fossil?" asked Vince.

"No, the lifts don't work," he replied miserably. Vince sighed, resting his hands femininely on his hips and striking a most attractive pose.

"Right, we're taking you with us. I'm surprised you're not dead yet," Vince said, feeling protective of his old boss, from back in old days of the Zooniverse.

Howard silently shook his head in horror; Vince nodded back, his dolphin face paint still perfect.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" shouted Fossil, unnecessarily loud. He linked arms with Naboo. As they walked towards the stairs leading to the 5th floor, his enthusiasm caught on.

They all linked arms, and skipped along.

"Last floor until the car park!" yelled Vince.

"Feet remind me of apple pie!" yelled Bob.

"I miss my magic carpet!" yelled Naboo, his feet barely touching the ground as he was dragged along by Howard and Vince.

They ran up the stairs gaily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankyou for the reviews- they make me very happy:) And thankyou for reading this far!**

* * *

><p>The five of them were staring worriedly at the 5th floor. There was litter, scattered eerily around them, mist curled round their feet, shop windows were smashed. They could hear scurrying feet and moaning. This was going to be the most difficult floor yet. Bollo whimpered, which was quite out of character.<p>

"What is it with this floor? Why's it so creepy?" asked Vince of no one in particular.

"I just wet my panties," said Fossil, crest-fallen.

"There must be like, a massive evil monster on this floor," Naboo replied calmly to Vince's question.

"Like a boss? Like the boss at the end of every world in _Spyro_! They start off easy, but then they get really hard, I had to use cheats..." Vince trailed off topic.

"Vince, I thought you were supposed to be cool? Like go out with mates instead of playing video games?" Naboo asked sceptically.

"Yeah but I had chickenpox last summer, and couldn't go out looking all ikky, so I locked myself in my bedroom and played on my GameBoy and Playstation 2. I'm still cool, alright?" he answered defensively.

Naboo nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We should go find the boss monster!" cheered Vince.

"Why? Can't we just make a break for the stairs?" Howard interjected, in a slightly cowardly manner.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vince bit his lip.

"I don't want to die today, no sir. I say we all leg it in 3, 2, 1, now!" Howard started sprinting towards the next flight of stairs, without giving the others much time to think.

Surprisingly, Bob Fossil was the first one to catch his legs up with Howard's words, and started jogging after him, his belly jiggling all over the place.

Then Naboo and Bollo caught on, Naboo scurrying like a mouse, and Bollo lumbering like, well, like a gorilla. While Bollo kept his eyes ahead, Naboo turned to see if Vince was following; instead he was just standing there vacantly, watching them go. Naboo stopped, and went to drag Vince along with him.

That was the only reason they didn't get caught in the humungous net that engulfed the other three.

"Ha, you're all trapped in my net. Like I fished you out the sea. I went fishing once, I caught Brian Ferry. I don't really know what 'e was doing in the ocean, but I decided to let him back in the wild. 'E swam away and I never saw 'im again. I'm The Moon."

Vince and Naboo looked around, trying to place where this mellow voice was coming from. Then Vince spotted it. A glow from around the corner of a big old restaurant. They walked around, and saw The Moon. Just sitting there, like a colossal beach ball, made of cheese.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the sky?" inquired Vince.

The Moon turned around to look at them. "Er, I was in the sky, when I fell down. It was like, being in a water slide, but one made of air." The Moon smiled dopily, then turned round, so his back was facing them again.

Vince and Naboo exchanged looks, and then Vince continued, eyeing the net holding Bollo, Bob and Howard. "Why've you netted our friends?"

Tediously, The Moon turned to look at them again. "I-I, because I'm lonely. I used to get men in funny costumes come up to me, and monkeys, and mice, but now I don't even have Jupiter to talk to."

Vince looked helplessly at Naboo.

"Why don't you just float back up into the sky then?" Naboo looked up at The Moon.

"I just need a-a bit of a shove," said The Moon.

Vince stalked over, and gave the big sphere a shove. He came back, covered in shaving cream, and stood next to Naboo.

"Hey, Naboo, The Moon's not made of cheese- he's made of shaving cream!" Vince was so excited by his discovery, that he failed to notice that his face paint, hair and outfit were ruined. "Anyway, he's not budging."

Naboo the Enigma pondered this for a few seconds, and then made a decision.

"Tell you what, if you let Bollo go-"

"-and Howard," interrupted Vince.

"Yeah, if you let Bollo and Howard go-"

"-and Fossil. Don't forget Fossil."

Naboo sighed inwardly. "If you let them all go, I'll use my shaman powers, and get you back in orbit."

"Oh, I've never been to orbit, could you just get me back in the sky again?" grinned the alabaster retard.

Naboo nodded, and a few seconds later, the other three walked around the corner.

"How did you let them out?" Vince quizzed The Moon.

"I dunno, I'm The Moon."

Vince accepted this explanation, and Naboo started doing a funky Shaman dance, that would make The Moon return to his rightful place.

With a pop, the moon was gone, and Naboo was dusting off his hands.

"That could've gone worse," commented Bollo.

"Yeah, now we can go get the future Naboo," said Vince.

"And I can go swimming again!" yelled Bob. This earned him a few looks of confusion.

Naboo and Bollo lead the way up the very last flight of stairs, and Fossil skipped along behind them.

"It's weird, but I'm gunna miss this shopping centre," said Vince, looking at the place where The Moon had just been sitting.

"I'm not..."

"Oh come on Howard, remember looking through the lamp shop? Oh light the lamp..."

Vince had started the crimp, and Howard couldn't help but join in.

"Oh, light the lamp, ouch!

Light the lamp, fire!

Using the fossil fuels

Turning icebergs into pools

On and off, on and off, on and off, on and off

Torch in hand, use a lamp

Hold the lamp, light the lamp

Trying to find Naboo

In a lamp shop!"

They both chuckled, nostalgically.

"I guess it hasn't been too bad," reasoned Howard.

Vince chose that moment to ruffle up his hair, then remembered that he was covered in shaving cream.

"Oh no! I'm covered in it! This is the end of the world!" Vince sobbed into Howard's shoulder, as the older man rolled his eyes, and escorted the weeping electro-poof upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Only one or two chapters left. Thanks for reading this far:)**

They'd finally made it to the car park. They all did a mini celebration dance together. It had taken a long time getting there, but reaching Naboo would be worth it. Once they'd Mexican Waved ten times, they started looking around for Naboo's hammock.

"So where's Sleeping Beauty then?" asked Howard, searching the place with his shrew-like eyes.

Naboo pointed to a very obvious tent, stood in the middle of the sea of grey parking places. It was made of mauve and amethyst silks, draped over each other, rocking the magical hippie look. There were little fairy lights around the edges of the tent, and a candle light glowing from inside.

"Naboo, your future self has style! If he doesn't need to use that tent again, maybe he'll let me have some of them silk drapes, I could make a beautiful kimono out of them," complimented Vince.

"Let's go over and wake him up then," suggested Howard. All five of them started strolling towards the tent.

"How shall we wake him up?" pondered Howard.

A muffled yelling came from behind him. Bob Fossil was trailing along with a gag in his mouth. Vince had gagged him earlier, when he had started making farm animal noises. Vince swiftly untied him.

"Now Fossil, do you understand why I gagged you?" lectured Vince.

"Because I'm infecting you with my tongue," Fossil replied, unfazed.

"That's good enough, now stop shouting, and making animal noises. When we get inside the tent, we'll let you wake up Naboo-"

"Oi, why don't we just shake him about a bit to wake him up. In a thousand million years, I really don't want to be woken up by Bob Fossil, screaming and spitting in my face," complained Naboo.

"That'll never work, you're a deep sleeper Naboolio," Vince said affectionately.

"How would you know, you're not allowed in my room when I'm asleep..." Naboo replied uncertainly.

"Yeah, but there was a good reason for that. Me and Howard had been trying to find the pot of gold at the end of rainbows all night, and came home in the morning when you were still asleep. Howard suggested we make a fake rainbow, and the pot of gold and leprechaun would just appear as if by magic. So... to cut a long story short ... I tried to wake you up so I could ask you if we could get the paint out. I shook you, slapped you, shouted at you, poured coffee over you, got the paint out anyway, painted you, put frogs in your bed, set fire to it, put it out with cold water, also covering you, and you still didn't wake up. So maybe Fossil can wake you up," beamed Vince, pleased with his little story.

Naboo simply frowned, but nodded all the same. He was just glad he hadn't been burnt alive.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

"Where'd you get that megaphone from, Fossil?" Howard questioned.

"I found it in a massive shoe," cheered the American.

"Wait, you all forgetting something," came Bollo's bass voice, stopping everyone in their tracks. "My future self supposed to be guarding Naboo."

Speak of the devil, Bollo's future self had appeared at the doorway to the tent. He was wearing a lovely emerald dress.

"Nice dress," snorted Bob Fossil, "for my Nan!" He reached up for another high five with Bollo, but he was completely humiliated. Now everyone knew he wore dresses in his spare time.

"No one will pass," roared the Bollo in a dress, unashamedly.

"But we need to get Naboo, if you'll just-"started Vince

Guard Bollo interrupted him by roaring. "No one allowed to wake Naboo."

Just then, original Bollo came flying at his future self, enraged that he had basically let out his dress fetish. Original Bollo picked up Guard Bollo, before he could gather his wits, and threw him at the wall, where he slid down, slightly unconscious.

"Woah, I've never seen you so violent," gasped Vince, "way to go Bollo!"

"Yeah, well done Bollo, you've saved the day," smiled Howard. Bollo glared at him, but slightly less menacingly.

After Bollo had modestly thanked them, and told them that Guard Bollo had obviously gone crazy from loneliness, and started cross dressing, they all bundled into the tent. Fossil being the last one in, clumsily knocked the supports down. Now, they were all just covered in purple drapes, with only faint light from the fairy lights to guide them.

Vince reached out his hands, trying to find someone in the bundle of drapes, and caught a hand. He dragged himself towards the person he'd found, and saw it was Naboo.

"Alright Naboo. Fossil's such an idiot," Vince tutted. Naboo yawned in reply. "Oi, I know it's comfortable and cosy in here, but this is no time to go to sleep" remonstrated Vince.

"What are you on about?" Naboo replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a minute... you're Naboo! The other Naboo, you're awake!" Vince bounced around with exuberance. He grabbed the future Naboo's hand again, and dragged him out the mess of purple.

Naboo and Bollo had already managed to get themselves out from under the material, and Howard and Fossil were just climbing out the other side.

"Look you guys, it's Naboo!" exclaimed Vince, extremely proud of himself for finding him.

"What's going on?" the future Naboo asked, bewildered.

"Well basically, we're from the past, we found a time travelling lolly pop, and accidentally came here, and met all the Howard's and Vince's and-" Howard stopped and looked directly at the reader. Yes – I'm talking about you! You already know all this, why don't you go play a bit of Ping Pong?" suggested Howard.

_-Two minutes later-_

"And that's why you have to come with us, back to Noir-ville and Moon-land."

Naboo nodded. "Alright, I guess it is time to go back. I just hope they don't argue as much, they really do my head in. Where's my Bollo?"

"Erm, our Bollo knocked him out," Vince explained, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, alright. Someone grab him, and we'll go home in my rocket."

There was a pause. Then Fossil squeaked, "Rocket?"

"Yeah... everyone has rockets, where've you been for the last thousand years?" Naboo shook his head and lead everyone, including Bollo carrying Bollo, around the corner to his rocket.

They piled in, the door steaming closed behind them.

"BLAST OFF," Fossil shouted with glee. "MUMMY I'M AN ASTRONAUT!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't want it to end, but it's been fun to write:) I might start another Boosh fic soon though. Thankyou for reviews, and for reading all the way through! xxx**

After an eventful ride in the future Naboo's rocket – during which Fossil hijacked the controls and took everyone to the moon, where they found a fat alien, whom Fossil insisted was his father, which did incidentally explain why Bob was such a weirdo, and during which he told the others a long and complex story, about how his dad abducted his (already married) mum, probed her, but then fell in love with her, but their love was forbidden, so he had to leave her on Earth with the responsibility that was their son, Bob Fossil. However, when Fossil's 'dad' started flirting with Howard, they all left very quickly, and the journey came to a halt.

Now, they were landing in the middle of the battlefield, where lots of Vinces and Howards were still fighting. They turned around as the door to the rocket dramatically opened, smoke spilling out. Then they saw a tiny silhouette with a big turban walk out, and they all stopped.

"Naboo has returned," they started whispering, in anticipation of Naboo's first words.

"You are all ball bags. There's only one thing to do," said the shaman with authority.

Some screams echoed through the crowds of Vinces and Howards.

"I'm gunna have to turn my back on you." Music accompanied this action, while some people burst into tears. King Vince and King Howard had come out of their castles by now, along with all the citizens that hadn't been fighting.

"But Naboo! What do we do now?" shouted King Vince, wearing a paisley jumpsuit and sunglasses. But everyone was chattering nervously, and he could hardly be heard.

The future Bollo stomped out from behind future Naboo, and bellowed a simple instruction: "Make friends."

King Howard's eyes darted round nervously, as he started walking towards King Vince. Naboo's back gave him the incentive to keep walking. He looked at Vince's scared, but sincere blue eyes, and realised he'd missed them. Vince stared at the horrible outfit of King Howard, and was reminded of the times when Howard would occasionally let Vince choose his outfit. He missed those times. Simultaneously, they broke into runs, and met right in the middle of the battle field, while their subjects watched, gobsmacked. They hugged for just one second before King Howard leapt back.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me, Vince."

King Vince let go disappointedly. Then a smile broke across King Howard's face.

"Ahhhhh."

King Vince went to hug him again.

"Don't touch me."

This emotional reunion sparked a cheer through the crowd, and the Vinces and Howards mingled. Some guitar music caught their attention as Naboo turned to face them again, smiling.

King Vince looked at Naboo, then at King Howard.

"It's party time," he nodded. Vinces cheered, and Howards groaned, but there was a twist of excitement in the air.

Hours later, a slightly tipsy Boosh crew returned to the hill where this adventure had started. They'd left the future Fossil with the other future people, where he'd danced with them till he'd passed out. Now when they looked over the hill, they could see a compromise of Howard's and Vince's idea of a party. They had glow sticks and disco balls, and the speakers played funk jazz. They smiled fondly at the scene, Vinces and Howards dancing together, some Vinces with headphones in, playing Gary Numan.

"Think it's time to go home now," Howard suggested, spotting the sun rising on the horizon.

"Umm, our lolly still hasn't been fixed," spoke Naboo, taking it out from his pocket.

Just then, Future Naboo came tripping up the hill.

"Thank you guys for waking me up, this party's been great. I just called the board of shamans, they'll be coming in a minute, you sure you can't stay?" he smiled.

"We can't leave at the moment, our lolly's broken," Vince fretted, taking the lolly and passing it to the future Naboo.

He looked at it, then flicked a switch on the bottom. "You had it turned off.

"Um... oh. Thanks." Vince took it back. They all said good bye, and grabbed the lolly.

Just as it started whirring, Vince turned to future Naboo.

"Hang on a second, you remember going on this adventure don't you, coz you're the same Naboo as our one, right?"

Future Naboo nodded.

"So why did you make it so hard for us to get to you, and make up such poncey riddles then?" he said exasperatedly.

Future Naboo smiled guiltily. "There's a good reason for that, this reason will change your lives. It's because-"

The four holding the lolly pop popped out of time and back into their own.

"Because what?" Vince yelled at the shop door.

"I guess we'll never find out," Howard patted Vince on the back, "Come on, let's go to bed."

They all left, walking upstairs to the flat, leaving the lolly on the counter, to be used again, some day.

**The End.**


End file.
